The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computing devices such as computers (e.g. desktop and laptop computers) and video gaming consoles include one or more processors and memory. These computing devices generate heat during operation. The processing speed and power of these computing devices continue to increase while the size has stayed the same or decreased. As a result, the density of integrated circuits (ICs) that implement the processors and memory has increased. Due to the increased density, the operating temperature has also tended to increase.
Referring now to FIG. 1, an exemplary computer 10 is shown. The computer 10 includes components such as a motherboard 12, a power supply 14, a hard disk drive (HDD) 16, and optical drives 18 and 20. For example, the optical drive 18 may include a digital versatile disk (DVD) drive. The optical drive 20 may include a writeable DVD drive. The power supply 14 receives power from a power source and converts the power to a suitable level for the HDD 16, the optical drives 18 and 20, various components of the motherboard 12, and other components (not shown) of the computer 10.
The motherboard 12 includes components such as a central processing unit (CPU) 22, memory 24, and one or more removable component cards 30. For example, the removable component cards 30 may include, but are not limited to, a video graphics card, an audio card, and a wired or wireless network (e.g. Ethernet) card.
During operation, an operating temperature of the components of the computer 10 increases. In particular, the operating temperature of the processors and other integrated circuits (ICs), such as the CPU 22, graphical processors, and the memory 24, increases. Typically, the operating temperature increases as operating speeds of the components increase.
The motherboard 12 and other components of the computer 10 may be enclosed within a housing 32. The housing 32 may restrict air flow to the motherboard 12 and other components. The computer 10 may include one or more fans such as fans 34 and 36 to increase air flow to the components. For example, the fans 34 and 36 are arranged in openings in the housing 32. The fan 34 draws air 38 into the computer 10 through a first opening 40 in the housing 32 while the fan 36 expels the air 38 through a second opening 42. The air 38 tends to decrease the operating temperature of the various components. The fans 34 and 36 may receive power directly from the power supply 34 and/or via the motherboard 12.
Referring now to FIG. 2, the fans 34 and 36 may be operated as a single speed fan and/or a variable speed fan. Single speed fans are either on or off. Variable speed fans can be off or on at one of two or more speeds. The fan 34 may be operated as the single speed fan and the fan 36 may be operated as the variable speed fan. The fans 34 and 36 may be responsive to a temperature sensor 50 (e.g. a thermistor). The temperature sensor 50 is typically located on the motherboard 12.
The processor 22 or other component of the computer 10 may turn on a single speed fan when the sensed temperature is above a threshold and/or when the computer 10 is initially turned on. The processor 22 or other component of the computer 10 may operate a variable speed fan at a first speed when the sensed temperature is below the threshold and at a second speed when the sensed temperature is at or above the threshold. The second speed may also be varied to other speeds based on a difference between the sensed temperature and the threshold. In other words, the second speed may increase proportionately or in steps as the sensed temperature increases beyond the threshold.
Initially, the fans may operate at a minimum fan speed when the computer 10 is turned on or when the sensed temperature is above a fan turn-on threshold to provide air movement. Without the air movement, the temperature sensor 50 may not accurately sense the air temperature in the vicinity of the motherboard 12. With the air movement, the temperature sensor 50 senses an average temperature of the air within the computer 10. Typically, the fans operate at a maximum fan speed above a certain threshold, such as 45-50 degrees Celsius.